Breath: Crimson Darkness 10
Breath: Crimson Darkness 10 Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Jacket Mike South of Ponyville (Once again, I don't watch the show, I don't know how Ponyville's south is...pure guessing!) In Ponyville's south, I looked around for a mare matching the description, until I saw one... She was playing around in the small forest, I could see butterflies landing on her muzzle, flowers flying around and all that cute stuff...blargh! That's when I noticed two pony lumbejacks next to a wood crusher behind them, they were throwing wood inside it...it didn't take long to me have a gruesome idea! If I soulsteal Purple, I could pretend I tripped and fell inside the woodcrusher! But, I needed to come back to my body before she fell inside, otherwise, I would get killed instead... I just need to distract the lumberjacks...what could I do, what could I do? I have an idea! I could soulsteal one of them, start mocking the other one, and while they are fighting, soulsteal Purple and fall inside the crusher! Perfect! First, I've hidden myself inside a bush, after that, I concetrated all of my powers in one of the lumberjacks... And when I opened my eyes, I was in his body... "Hey! Do you know how many of you are required to bring trees here? NONE! Not even millions could carry a tree..." "Calan, are you insinuating I'm weak?" "No...I'M AFFIRMATING!" He went running to me, I quickly concentrated all of my powers in the mare...I was able to switch bodies before he even touched me! As the mare, I quickly used my wings to fly, I flied around the crusher a little...before going headfirst to it, obviously switching bodies before getting crushed... Back in my body, I watched the pony get crush and mutilated in the machine, the blood and gore flew out of the otherside of it, her legs slowly getting in, but obviously, the lumberjacks noticed it... "HOLY SHENANIGANS! CALAN, GET OVER HERE!" They started to try to pull her off...pfft, like if that's gonna work... Before leaving the area, I noticed a piece of flesh fell next to me, I grabbed it and left the area quickly... Skyblack's house... Back in the house, Skyblack was still on the sofa, completely moveless... "I got a piece of flesh of her..." I showed him it, he grabbed it and ate it, while he went to the door... "Like before, I'll go check you aren't lying, call your "reward", she's in her room..." I wasted no time in heading there... Back in the South... (Skyblack's perspective) I saw two pony legs hanging from the wood crusher, they were yellow and the whole area around the crusher was filled with blood and gore. I saw two lumberjacks discussing. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MISSES MOON WILL BE PISSEEEED!!" "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YOU STARTED FIGHTING WITH ME!!" And they started fighting...huh, the green lumberjack actually grabbed him and started flying, he was probaly gonna drop the other one from a great height, but I didn't had patience to see that... I slowly made my way back to my house...guess who I met in the way? "MUFFINS, MR. BLACK! LETTER FOR YOU!" "Thanks, Derpy!" I extended my hoof to grab it, but she just throwed it on my face and flied away... I didn't care anyways, I opened the letter... It was...from my grandfather... ---- "From: Grandfather Nightwatcher Graymane To: Skyblack Graymane Dear Skyblack This is your grandfather speaking...well writing, I just wanna say that, I heard of the things that happened in your foalhood, I know it was a VERY long time ago...but in anyway, I just wanna say...I'm sorry...for letting that monster take care of you...and now...now...it's hard to say, well write but...the doctor said I'm running out of time...I only have five minutes to write this message...my body isn't taking it anymore...I'm sorry...but it's true... I love you so much, Skyblack...I...love...you..." ---- I could feel my hooves going numb...I let the paper drop on the ground... I made sure nopony was watching...and let myself go... A few hours later... (Crimson's perspective) Man, Skyblack is taking too long to come back...I hope he didn't accidentally went this "beserk mode" Fluttershy told me about and started a massacre like from that book...what's it name again? Ah, whatever, I hope he comes back soon... After a few minutes, he appeared on the door...in tears... He sat on the ground, tottally ignoring the sofa... "Sky? W-What's wrong?" "Nothing..." he whispered "Nothing..." "Then why are you crying? There must be something wrong!" "I said..." he looked at me, angrily "NOTHING!!" I actually grabbed the pillow and used it like some kind of shield, but he didn't do anything... "I'm sorry...my grandfather...he just..." "What happened?" "He...passed away..." "Really?" "What?" He looked at me angrily again "YOU'RE SAYING I'M LYING?!!" "NO! I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I used the pillow as a shield again... But once again, he didn't do anything...he just sat on the sofa, next to me... "You want to hear my story?" "S-Sure..." Crimson Darkness 11 Category:Crimson Darkness